The embodiments generally relate to a method and system for retaining and transferring an article of apparel. More specific aspects of the embodiments relate to transferring an article of apparel that includes a printed portion that may be wet or uncured.
Articles for a wearer's foot may include socks and articles of footwear, such as articles comprising an upper and a sole structure. A sock may be knitted and/or woven. Ink or other coloring materials can be printed onto articles, including socks and/or articles of footwear.